1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recessed luminaire and more particularly, the invention concerns novel means to improve the use of such luminiare.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recessed luminaire of this kind is described in DE 43 44 431 A1. This known recessed luminaire has a base frame, consisting of a mounting ring, which in axial cross-section is formed in an angled manner having a coaxial tube support and a flange part projecting outwardly therefrom, there extending from the edge of the tube support away from the emission direction, in an arc-shape, to a common ridge zone, three struts to which the reflector is releasably attached.
For the selective mounting of a holder ring for additional components there are provided on the side of the mounting ring away from the light source connection means in the form of a connection ring for the holder ring. The connection ring has on its side towards the mounting ring axially projecting snap hooks which are latched behind associated latch edges on the inner side of the tube support, whereby the snap hooks are located in an intermediate space between the tube support and the side wall of the reflector. The ring body of the connection ring has a U-shaped cross-sectional form. In the hollow space of the connection ring formed by means of the U-shape there are pivotally arranged, distributed around the circumference, three tensioning levers, in the region of axial cut-outs, with which holder arms arranged on the axes of the tensioning levers are radially pivotably mounted. With the holder arms, the holder ring can be mounted on the side of the connection ring which is away from the mounting ring. The holder ring serves for the holding of additional components, such as a glass plate or the like which is located before the emission opening of the luminaire.
This known recessed luminaire has several disadvantages. On the one hand, the connection ring and the holder ring increase the axial dimension of the recessed luminaire in the region arranged in front of the mounting ring. This is unavoidable due to the presence of the connection ring, which has a considerable axial dimension, in order to be able to receive the tensioning levers. On the other hand, the known configuration is disadvantageous because the connection ring is clearly visible for the observer, as a result of which the structure not only appears to be large, but also its appearance is adversely affected. A further disadvantage consists in that the known configuration is of complex configuration and production, not only with regard to the arrangement and mounting of the tensioning levers. Furthermore, the mounting or de-mounting is complex, whereby it is to be taken into account that the tensioning levers are not easy to access.
An object of the present invention is to so configure a recessed luminaire of the kind indicated in the introduction that a simple and axially small construction can be obtained.
According to the invention, there is provided a novel recessed luminarie which comprises a dome-shaped reflector having a light source, a mounting ring which engages around the reflector near its edge, a holder ring attached to the mounting ring, and connection means for fastening the holder ring to the mounting ring. The connection means includes at least two separate plug-in elements having radially inwardly directed plug-in pins and radially developing plug-in recesses on the mounting ring into which the plug-in elements can be plugged in with their plug-in pins in a direction radially inwardly from outside.
With the configuration in accordance with the invention, the connection means between the mounting ring and the holder ring are formed by means of at least two plug-in elements having plug-in pins and radially developing plug-in recesses on the mounting ring for plugging in of the plug-in pins. Due to the radial direction of the connection means there can be realized a structure which is thin in the axial direction, which is advantageous and desired in order to avoid a large visible projection of the recessed luminaire from the installation wall. A radial plug-in movement, in particular a radially inwardly directed plug-in movement, is unproblematic since at least two plug-in elements are present which can be mounted independently of one another and can for example be formed as segments. A further advantage of the configuration in accordance with the invention consists in that the plug-in elements in accordance with the invention can be simply formed, so that the recessed luminaire can also be produced economically. For connection of the plug-in elements with the holder ring there can be employed mutually corresponding known connection means.
It is advantageous to form the connection means between the plug-in elements and the holder ring by means of so-called bayonet connections, whereby two or more, for example three, bayonet connection means may be provided arranged distributed on the circumference. Such a configuration is advantageous both for reasons of handling upon closing and opening of the connection and also for design technical reasons. It is further advantageous to form the holder ring as a sleeve-shaped component, which in the mounted disposition covers over both the plug-in elements and also a flange part of the mounting frame and, if applicable, also an edge flange of the reflector. Thereby it is to be taken into account that in the mounted condition there can remain between the holder ring and the installation wall a gap, as a so-called shadow edge, which does not adversely influence the appearance of the recessed luminaire.
Further features are described and claimed herein which likewise contribute to improving the construction in terms of design technical considerations and also handling, and to ensure a simple and economic production.